Public and private groups such as groups of security and safety personnel (for example, police officers, fire fighters, and emergency medical technicians) may need to communicate with each other. These groups, however, may utilize endpoints and communication networks that use different technologies. For example, safety personnel may utilize land mobile radios communicating using push-to-talk technologies, while police dispatchers may utilize personal computers communicating using wired network technologies.
Interoperability solutions attempt to provide communications among different endpoints and different networks. Organizations working towards interoperability solutions include JPS COMMUNICATIONS of RAYTHEON CORPORATION, IP BLUE SOFTWARE SOLUTIONS, TWISTED PAIR SOLUTIONS, INC., M/A-COM, INC., MOTOROLA, INC., and CISCO SYSTEMS, INC.
Communications among different endpoints and different networks, however, may be difficult. Collaboration between the different groups and networks tends to be ad hoc and inefficient, and often involves laborious manual intervention.